Le sake du mal
by Portgas D. Aiko 0115
Summary: Zoro tombe sur une bouteille de sake qui lui porte malheur et Aiko mijote quelque chose avec le cuistot. One-shot spécial


Dans le Nouveau Monde.

Dans la cuisine. 2 nakama discutaient.

Aiko : On va faire comme ça.

Sanji : Tu crois que ça va aller ?

Aiko : Bien sûr. C'est une bonne idée.

Elle lui sourit.

De son côté Zoro avait pris une bouteille de sake et allait monter à la vigie pour commencer son entraînement. En passant sur la pelouse il ouvrit la bouteille et but 3 gorgées. Il referma la bouteille et était presque arrivé à l'échelle quand il se sentit bizarre.

Zoro : Qu'est-ce que … ?

Il tomba à genoux et se tint la poitrine, à l'endroit de son cœur. Il lâcha la bouteille qui tomba sur la pelouse, répandant son contenu.

Zoro : Merde …

Il se mit alors à tousser puis cracha du sang. Il se tenait à la barrière et avait et avait très mal au cœur, comme si on lui compressait.

De son côté Luffy sortit de la chambre des garçons et paniqua en voyant son nakama.

Luffy : Zoro !

Il courra jusqu'à lui.

Luffy : Zoro ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

Sanji et Aiko interrompirent leur conversation, alertés par leur capitaine.

Aiko : Qu'est-ce que … ?

Ils sortirent et virent Zoro cracher du sang.

Aiko : Zoro !

Elle sauta par-dessus la barrière.

Aiko : Sanji va chercher Chopper !

Le cuistot acquiesça et alla chercher leur médecin mignon alors qu'Aiko courrait jusqu'au capitaine et son second.

Aiko : Luffy qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Luffy : Je-je sais pas ! Je suis sorti de la chambre et … et je l'ai vu …

Aiko : D'accord, calme-toi.

Elle vit que Zoro se tenait la poitrine à l'endroit du cœur et vit la bouteille.

Aiko : Ce serait …

Elle aida Zoro à se lever.

Aiko : Tiens bon Zoro.

Le vert s'accrocha à sa main, ayant de plus en plus mal.

Zoro : Aiko … aide moi …

Elle allait répondre quand il s'effondra contre elle.

Aiko : Zoro !

Elle le tint contre lui, assise à terre qua Chopper arrivait suivit de Sanji. La fée posa sa main sur son front et constata qu'il n'avait aucune fièvre alors elle prit son pouls qui était très faible. Elle essuya le sang qui avait coulé de ses lèvres et laissa Chopper l'examiner.

Chopper : Que s'est-il passé ?

Aiko : Quand Luffy est arrivé il crachait du sang et se tenait le cœur.

Le petit renne s'inquiéta.

Chopper : D'accord. Sanji aide moi.

Sanji porta le vert sur son dos alors que Chopper allait à son infirmerie. Aiko ramassa la bouteille et constata qu'il en restait un fond.

Elle alla sans mots à son atelier et examina le reste de boisson.

Cela lui prit 20 bonnes minutes mais elle arriva à une conclusion.

Aiko : Je m'en doutais …

Elle fit quelque chose et alla voir Chopper.

Plus elle avançait de l'infirmerie plus elle entendait Chopper crier alors elle se dépêcha d'entrer et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Zoro pris de convulsions.

Aiko : Zoro !

Chopper : Aiko fais quelque chose !

Il était désespéré et Aiko se reprit vite.

Aiko : Zoro bois-ça !

Elle lui releva la tête et lui fit boire le contenu d'une fiole. Chopper regarda, curieux alors que Zoro se calmait et Aiko l'allongea doucement. Le vert respirait fort et suait à grosses gouttes. La fée regarda le petit médecin.

Aiko : Zoro a été empoisonné.

Chopper : Qu-quoi ?

Aiko : Le sake était empoisonné.

Chopper : C-comment ça ?

Aiko : Je ne sais pas d'où viennent ces bouteilles mais quelqu'un en veut à l'un de nous.

Chopper : …

Aiko : J'ai réussi à créer un antidote rapidement.

Chopper : Tant mieux.

Aiko : Est-ce que tu peux aller me chercher une bassine d'eau fraiche et un gant de toilette s'il te plaît ?

Chopper : Bien sûr.

Il sortit alors qu'Aiko essuyait la sueur sur le front du vert, plus qu'inquiète mais confiante de l'antidote.

Aiko : Ça va aller Zoro.

Elle commença à le déshabiller, commençant par dénouer la large ceinture bordeaux doucement et poursuivant avec le kimono.

Chopper revint la voir avec une bassine presque pleine.

Chopper : Voilà. Je te laisse t'en occuper.

Aiko : D'accord. Merci.

Il sortit et la laissa faire.

Aiko passa le gant humide et frais sur son visage.

Elle rinça le gant et continua par les bras. Le vert réagit et bougea un peu. Elle le regarda et vit qu'il ouvrit l'œil.

Zoro : Chaud …

Elle caressa ses cheveux pour le rassurer.

Aiko : C'est l'antidote qui fait effet, ça va passer.

Elle continua, rafraichissant son torse cette fois.

Zoro se sentit mieux. La fée arriva à ses jambes alors lui enleva ses bottes et son pantalon.

Aiko : J'ai bientôt fini.

Zoro : … s'est passé ?

Aiko : Tu as bu du sake empoisonné.

Elle passa le gant minutieusement sur ses jambes musclées.

Zoro : … ci …

Elle lui sourit.

Aiko : Tu seras sur pieds demain. Tu peux t'asseoir ? Je dois faire ton dos.

IL s'assit et elle passa son dos au gant frais. Il se tin t au sien.

Aiko : Voilà.

Elle allait le rallonger mais il l'attira à lui et le fit lui-même. Elle se serra contre lui.

Zoro : Merci.

Elle le regarda en souriant et se rassit.

Aiko : Tu m'as fait peur idiot.

Zoro : Pardon.

Aiko : Zoro où as-tu pris cette bouteille ?

Zoro : Ben …

Aiko : Zoro, c'est important.

Zoro : Dans la réserve personnelle du cook.

Aiko : …

Zoro : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Aiko : Ce n'est pas toi qui étais visé, c'est Sanji.

Zoro : Qu-quoi ?

Aiko : Tu as bu du sake qui était empoisonné. Je pensais que quelqu'un nous en voulait. Cette personne en veut mais seulement à Sanji parce que c'était sa réserve personnelle.

Zoro : J'en ai jamais bu de sa réserve personnelle mais je sais qu'il s'en sert parfois pour ses plats.

Aiko : Alors on nous en veut bien.

Zoro : …

Aiko : Je dois en parler à Sanji, je reviens.

Elle se leva et sortit puis alla voir le cuisinier.

Elle lui expliqua et il n'en revint pas.

Aiko : Te souviens-tu à qui tu les as achetées ?

Sanji : Pas-pas trop.

Aiko : Je pense que c'était quelqu'un de la Marine.

Sanji : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Aiko : Je vais remonter au vendeur et on avisera. As-tu une trace de tes achats ?

Sanji : Oui bien sûr. Je note toujours le montant, l'île et le vendeur. Mais là je crois que c'était un commerce ambulant qui n'avait pas d'enseigne.

Aiko : Je vais me débrouiller, ne t'en fais pas.

Le blondinet alla chercher son carnet et Nami lui prêta une carte de l'île précédente.

Elle s'assit à la table et entama ses recherches, ses lunettes sur le nez.

À peine une heure plus tard elle trouva.

Aiko : C'est lui le coupable.

Sanji : Aiko tu es géniale.

Elle lui sourit.

Aiko : Je sais.

Sanji : Que fait-on maintenant qu'on ait que c'est lui ?

Aiko : Je vais lui envoyer un petit colis qui lui fera comprendre sa douleur.

La fée se mit au travail et le colis fut vite envoyé.

Sanji : Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas voir sa réaction.

Aiko : Oui, c'est bien dommage. Je vais voir Zoro.

Sanji : Attends je vais lui préparer un petit truc à manger.

Aiko : D'accord.

Elle rangea et alla rendre la carte à Nami puis alla voir Zoro qui dormait alors elle alla à la cuisine où Sanji préparait des boulettes de riz.

Aiko : Il dort.

Sanji : Ah. On les mange à deux ?

Aiko : Avec plaisir. J'ai faim.

Il sourit et termina alors qu'elle mettait la table pour deux.

Il les servit peu de temps après.

Sanji : On peut reprendre notre conversation ?

Aiko : On en reparlera plus tard. Ça ne presse pas.

Sanji : D'accord.

Aiko : Pat contre tu pourras me ramener les autres bouteilles ?

Sanji : Oui. Bon appétit.

Elle lui sourit.

Aiko : Itadakimasû.

Ils mangèrent en parlant et Sanji alla chercher les bouteilles quand ils eurent terminé.

Sanji : Heureusement qu'il n'y a que 6 bouteilles.

Aiko : Elles ne seront pas perdues.

Sanji : Pourtant elles sont toutes empoisonnées.

Aiko : Oui mais j'ai l'antidote. Je vais en verser dans chaque bouteille et de plus c'est inodore, in colore et ça n'altère pas le goût de la boisson.

Sanji : Génial.

Elle alla à son bureau suivit de Sanji, elle ayant 2 bouteilles et le blond 3. Elle posa les siennes sur la table et Sanji fit pareil.

Sanji : Je te laisse je dois aller préparer le repas.

Aiko : D'accord. Dés que j'ai terminé je viens t'aider.

Sanji : Avec plaisir.

Elle examina les bouteilles et constata une chose.

Elle retourna à la cuisine où le blond s'affairait déjà.

Sanji : Déjà de retour ?

Aiko : Oui. Mais c'est étrange.

Sanji : Quoi donc ?

Aiko : Elles n'étaient pas empoisonnées.

Sanji : Étrange en effet.

La fée les posa sur la table et le blond put préparer le repas sans soucis.

Sanji ! Merci.

Aiko : De rien.

Elle partit voir Zoro qui était réveillé et avait meilleure mine.

Aiko : Ça va mieux on dirait.

Zoro : Oui.

Elle s'assit au bord du lit et lui tendit ses vêtements pliés qu'elle avait lavés et séchés.

Zoro : Merci.

Aiko : Tu pourras te lever demain dans l'après-midi.

Zoro : Je dois m'entraîner.

Aiko : Tu restes là.

Zoro : …

Aiko : J'y vais.

Zoro : Attends.

Elle se leva mais il la retint par le bras.

Zoro : Excuse-moi. Tu me sauves et tu t'occupes de moi et voilà comment je te le rends.

Aiko : Ça ne fait rien.

Elle le regarda et il lui sourit.

Zoro : Je resterais bien sage jusqu'à demain après-midi.

Aiko : Merci.

Zoro : C'est moi qui te remercie.

Elle lui sourit et sortit alors que Zoro se rhabillait.

Les jours passèrent et Zoro était redevenu comme avant.

Un jour où tout l'équipage était couché, Sanji et Aiko se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine.

Sanji : On fait toujours comme on a dit ?

Aiko : Bien sûr. Demain soir avant le repas. Il faut que tout soit prêt. On installera tout dans l'après-midi.

Sanji : Ok.

Le lendemain au soir.

Tous les Mugiwara sauf Zoro étaient dans la cuisine.

Le vert se décida à aller à la cuisine, ne voyant personne dehors. Il ouvrit la porte et …

Mugis : Bon anniversaire !

Le vert sourit.

Zoro : Comment vous avez su ?

Aiko : Ça c'est un secret.

Le sabreur soupira.

Zoro : Mouais. Toi tu ne sais pas garder un secret.

Tous rigolèrent et ils commencèrent à faire la fête.

Aiko offrit du sake à Zoro.

Aiko : Celui-là tu peux le boire sans craintes.

Zoro : Je sais.

Il sourit et la pris contre lui. Aiko enlaça sa taille, heureuse de retrouver son ami en pleine forme.

Zoro : Merci.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à faire la fête bien que certains allèrent se coucher tôt, fatigués.

Aiko buvait avec Zoro derrière les mandariniers. Ils regardaient les étoiles, allongés à terre.

Aiko : Oh une étoile filante !

Zoro : Je crois qu'il faut faire un vœu.

Aiko : Je crois aussi.

Ils fermèrent les yeux et firent un vœu.

Zoro la regarda et comme elle avait encore les yeux fermés il en profita pour l'embrasser.

La fée sursauta un peu mais y répondit, mettant ses bras autour de son cou.

Le vert la serra contre lui et rendit le baiser langoureux.

Après un tendre baiser ils se regardèrent en souriant.

Zoro : Je t'aime Aiko.

Aiko : Moi aussi Zoro. Bon anniversaire.

Il s'allongea et l'attira à lui, tout sourire.

Elle s'endormit dans ses bras, le sourire aux lèvres.

FIN

Un petit O.S tout mignon en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de mon cher Zoro adoré ^w^

Moi : Bon anniversaire mon chéri :3

Zoro : Merci d'y avoir pensé.


End file.
